kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hammer
Hammer is one of Kirby's Copy abilities. It is perhaps the most powerful of all of his abilities, and boasts an instant K.O. when used on most, if not all, small enemies. When used on a mini-boss or boss, the moves simply do heavy damage. Although it may be strong, the Hammer ability is perhaps the hardest to obtain. Hammer is one of the few abilities that can not be found by inhaling a common enemy. instead, Kirby might fight, fell, and then swallow Bonkers the ape to get it. Besides that, Kirby can also inhale a Yellow Dygclops. But these are only made by Heavy Mole, so they are only encountered in his boss battle. The hammer Kirby wields may look like any other regular hammer, but it does harbor some supernatural (and certainly unusual) powers. It is able to grow in size and even engulf itself in flames in order to dole out heavy damage. Strangely, the Hammer ability was not given a hat in Super Star like the rest of the abilities. Instead, he gained a hat in Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland, in which a blue and white chord was placed around his head. However, in the upcoming Kirby Wii, Hammer is given a hardhat rather than a headband. In Kirby Air Ride, Hammer is not featured as a real ability per say, but a Hammer appears as an item in Top Ride. When it is collected, it spins rigorously around the user's Air Machine, knocking anyone who comes in contact with it around. Attacks and Features ''Super Smash Bros. Series'' Kirby uses Hammer as his Side Special attack in the Super Smash Bros. series, starting with Super Smash Bros. Melee. Rather than swinging it vertically like he does in most games, Kirby swings the hammer horizontally similarly to what he does with the "Hammer Flip" move (but without the fire). It's slower than Kirby's other attacks but can K.O. players with high percentage. When used in the air, Kirby swings the hammer around him, like he does in most games. In Melee, he spins vertically once, but in Brawl, he spins horizontally twice, similar to "Hammer Swing". While the move in Melee is closer to what he does in the games, in Brawl the move is a bit stronger and beneficial. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! Always obtained by inhaling King Dedede's signature mallet, Hammer Kirby in the anime retains all of its game characteristics- most notably the ability to dish out a lot of damage very fast. (The look is slightly different in that the star on each end is red on a green background instead of yellow on pink.) He uses all the same attacks from Kirby Super Star including the most powerful, Hammer Throw. (Which also causes Kirby to lose the ability.) During the transformation sequence, Kirby first ties the band around his forehead, and then a variety of different old fashioned tools appear in his hands as he poses, cycling through several before the hammer appears. Transformation Sequence WimUbIrHR40 Kirby (Wii) Hammer appears in the trailer for Kirby Wii. Bonkers is still the Helper for this ability. The ability seems to have all of its moves from Kirby Super Star, its remake, and the Amazing Mirror/Squeak Squad, but he dons a hard hat rather than a blue and white bandana. Artwork Image:Normal hammerkirby(adventure).jpg|''Kirby's Adventure'' Image:Hammerkirby.jpg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:hammer.jpg|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland'' Image:Normal hammerkirby.jpg|''Kirby Squeak Squad'' de:Hammer-Fähigkeit Category:Copy Ability Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities Category:Items